1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to identification of a neighboring device, and more particularly, to identifying a neighboring device of a user terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication technologies allow network access without restriction of wired connections, and can be classified into infrared ray communication methods based on the Infrared Data Association (IrDA) and radio frequency (RF) (high frequency) communication methods. Infrared ray communication methods have a simple structure and require low power consumption, but can operate only at short range with user terminals having a direct line of sight between each other, thereby making it is difficult to perform communication when an obstacle exists. RF-type short-distance wireless communication technologies operate omnidirectionally and are not affected by obstacles. The RF-type short-distance wireless communication technologies include wireless local area network (WLAN), Bluetooth, ZigBee, and WiBro technologies. With the development of wireless communication technologies, the variety of digital devices capable of performing wireless communication has increased. With the widespread use of small and light mobile devices such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players (PMPs), mobile phones, and navigation systems, users can now use such digital devices at any time or location.
In order for a user having a user terminal, such as a mobile device to wirelessly communicate with another device, the user should select a predetermined device from neighboring devices capable of wirelessly communicating with the user terminal. However, when there are many similar neighboring devices capable of wireless communication, it is difficult to identify a particular device from among the many neighboring devices.